Between Two Worlds (Revised)
by aina kula
Summary: Sasuke need a Jewel to kill a powerful foe, but he has to find it first. A beauty with coral hair and sea foam eyes? This old sea man didn't just describe her!...Did he? Revised!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

_This is a Naruto story, it does have elements of other stories like steerswoman's road, The gray king, the Mists of Avalon, ex._

I decided on revising this story. I was reading the original over and cringed a little bit at my grammar, hahaha.  
I will be deleting the original, and will be reposing the revised chapters. I will NOT be writing new chapters yet, since my priority is my new story called. "Starting Anew."

Sakura's p.o.v.

The barge drifted ever nearer to the bank of the lake.

_'I am to be returning to Konoha, for the time being.'_

I was requested to travel back to Konoha, bearing with me a unique mixture of herbs and roots to cure a strange illness that had swept over the Fire country. The cool night wind blew the fabrics of my robe as the mist parted, allowing me to drift through the silent barrier between the world that humans know, and the sacred hills that I had made residence in. I could see in the distance, the form of a horse. I recognized the form instantly...

Gwen one of the creatures of the faery country... She must have sensed me moving across the barrier and came to greet me.

_*Normal POV*_

The bottom of the barge scraped the reeds of the shore and Sakura stepped out onto dry land. She was instantly greeted be Lior, one of the inhabitants of this special place known as Avalon. Sakura looked upon her. Lior was not tall, she had dark skin, long black curly hair, and earthly eyes.

"Are you to be gone long, my lady?" Lior was first to speak.

Sakura smiled kindly at her.

"Lior, you need not to address me so, you may call me by my name if you like... I don't expect to be gone for more then a few days or so, but that may chance, should the circumstances differ. I've already spoken to Nala to keep things in line while I'm away..."

"Lady.. if it's alright with you may I aid her?"

"If that is what you wish, I will have Ujiya guide you there."

"Oh thank you my lady It has been many moons since I've been there!"

Sakura just smiled and turned her attention to Gwen. She reached out her hand and placed it on the velvet roan neck feeling the animal breathe softly in her ear. Lior turned her attention to the approaching Ujiya coming out of the woods .

"I thank you Ujiya." Sakura spoke as she mounted Gwen and rode off into the thick fog.

...

*With Sasuke*

"Hey, Sasuke, who is this old fart? Why's he any use to us?" Complained Suigetsu. Gesturing to the frightened old man trapped before them.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance "He is the one who is to give us the object we need in order to kill Balin.." He shifted his gaze to the man and glared hard, stepping closer to him. "Now give me the object, or I will kill you.." Sasuke said plainly.

The poor man spluttered " I have not the object you want, to find it you must find the queen who was bade to protect the jewel!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion. "The time has long past for queens and such old man...What do you mean?"

"I guess that what most people are led to believe." The man said thoughtfully. "I know not where to find it cause only she knows the way through the mist and the mind to pass through the barriers of the woodland and lake... That is if you ever find the woman. Not much is known of her. She is said to be short with coral colored hair and eyes of the green sea. I have seen her but once and thought myself bewitched by a entity. Though don't let her pretty face fool you. She's a tough one she is, it's said she has associated herself with Pirates."

Karin spoke up in furry. "What kind of idiocy is this, you delusional old- Sasuke are you alright?"

Said man had his eyes wide. "Hair the color of coral you say?"

"Aye you heard me."

"Hn." And with that Sasuke turned on his heals and started off towards the road with his team following very confused behind him.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****

*Back with Sakura*

Sakura had ridden through the day and was now weary, so she sought out a grove of trees she knew to be around the area. Once she arrived, she slid off Gwen and build a small fire to warm them in sleep. With that she settled down on the cool earth, deciding to rest for a short period of time before traveling the rest of the way. She was anxious to see her old home.

At the first dawns light Sakura and Gwen were already at the great gates of Konoha. Sakura dismounted the gentle mare, Speaking softly to her. "I thank you Gwen, but you now must head back home. I will ride one of Konoha's own when I am to return."

They both turned and departed from one another.

Upon entering the village she went straight to the Hokage's tower to give the elixir to Tsunade, who in turn embraced her apprentice in welcoming.

"How long can you stay Sakura? We haven't seen you in months."

"I am sorry to say that I have to ride out tomorrow morning"

"Well ... so be it, I'm just glad I can set eyes on you again."

"And I you, sensei"

She and Tsunade chatted till noon and learned that Naruto was on a mission.

Sakura wandered the streets and stopped upon hearing her name. Hinata was walking over to her.

"Sakura, I had no knowledge of your coming... Naruto is sure to be disappointed that he missed one of your visits."

"Hinata! you grow more lovely each time I see you." Sakura kissed her blushing friend in greeting.

"You flatter me so...Oh! Will you be spending the night? If you are I would love to have you as my guest Sakura."

"I would be honored."

************************************************** ******************************************  
AN

Between Two Worlds is my first ever fanfiction, If you are wondering how I came up with this idea, I'll tell you a little something about my self. I was raised by a bunch of old sailors in various different places/barns... So Hope that explains some things.

Review to tell me your thoughts, so I know if I should pick this story back up when I have time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN  
Between Two Worlds is my first ever fanfiction, If you are wondering how I came up with this idea, I'll tell you a little something about my self. I was raised by a bunch of old sailors in various different places/barns... So Hope that explains some things.

(Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto)

Ch2

Sakura spent the night with Hinata and left at the first light, with horse in hand.

Sakura rode for 3 hours before she felt a disturbance. She knew not what it was but she urged the horse faster.

She could feel the unfamiliar presence getting closer, closer. She dug her heals in the animal's side willing it to go faster still. But this was a ladies horse, not intended for the chase. In a sudden confusion of a kunia ripping across their path the poor beast spooked and slipped on the slick rain kissed earth, sending them both tumbling down a ledge. They hit the ground hard, a rock colliding with Sakura's head as she skidded to a stop. Before she lost her conscious she heard the thundering of hooves to heavy to be Konoha's mare and the screams of terror from her pursuers.

* * *

When Sakura awoke she was dimly aware of a large animal's presence as he willed her to wake.

"I thought I told you to stay in Avalon, Gwendolyn..." She whispered.

Her only response was a slight nudge of a giant head. She was still groggy from her fall but she did manage to pull herself on the beast's back as he knelt down to her level.

"Gwendolyn... take me to the valley just yonder, so I can get herbs to heal my damned head," she murmured.

* * *

Not 20 minutes later she realized they were there. She slid down and steadied herself on his shoulder before she be-searched what she came for.

She found 2 of the 3 plants she was looking for before she felt the familiar presence that she never would have thought to come in search of her. She looked to Gwendolyn who was awaiting orders but with a motion of her hand she dismissed his tension.

"Stop hiding and show yourself...I know you are there." she spoke tiredly.

Gwendolyn sneaked to her side as Sasuke and 3 other unknown to her stepped out of the brush.

"Ah, Sakura there you are." Sasuke said coldly staring her down.

"What! Who is this broad Sasuke, how do you know-"

"Shut up Karin!" Sasuke snapped

He would have gave her more of an earful but was distracted by giggling. He turned sharply at Sakura and glared.

Gwendolyn obviously didn't approve the way he was looking at _'his master'_ and charged, taking the group by sheer surprise lashing out at Sasuke, but when he dodged, his hoof caught Karin in the arm, breaking it, before reeling on Sasuke again.

"ENOUGH" Sakura demanded willing Gwendolyn to her side..

The other two men who until now remained silent, rushed to their injured comrade's side. The one with the silver hair yelled. "Keep that Demon away from us."

Sakura sighed and picked the last herb she needed and mounted her "demon" ready to be on her way till a voice stopped her.

"Wait."

It was Sasuke.

Sakura turned her attention to him again.

"What is it"...She replied to her old teammate, her heart giving a painful thud as she tried to suppress her feeling for him. She had things to do, and couldn't afford distractions.

"Take us with you."

Jugo rushed to Sasuke's side and breathed "Sasuke what are you doing? We are here to get the jewel!"

He was ignored while Sasuke observed Sakura, as her stunned face cracked into a grin and she started laughing full-heartily.

She said "Oh you don't know what you ask of me I'm afraid!"

"Take us with you to the place you now call home." He replied.

Her laughter ceased and she looked to his chilling eyes. "You still don't know what you're asking of me Sasuke." she smiled softly.

"What do you mean." he said looking some-what confused.

"Avalon is different...Time passes differently there..it's part of this world yet isolated in another."

"What are you talking about woman!" The one with silver hair and a sword she recognized as Zabuza's, hollered from the injured woman's side. Sakura urged Gwendolyn to head towards the red-haired woman.

"Wa..What are you doing" Stuttered Suigetsu putting himself between Sakura and Karin's frightened form. She ignored him and continued till she was beside the two. She gave Suigetsu a passing glance before she slid off and went to Karin's side, letting a soft green glow surround her hand.

Sakura knelt down and let her hand hover slightly above the injury, mending the bone and reducing the swelling before standing once more and looking at Sasuke.

"Well if you insist then we'll stop somewhere and get a few more horses."

"WHAT! horses! I'm not ridding one of those...those beasts. Karin screeched casting a nervous glance in Gwendolyn's direction.

"Oh but they are quite gentle." she smiled stroking Gwendolyn's face to prove her point "And besides... You would not be able to make it without them." she said turning to the rest of the group.

Sasuke said reluctantly "If that's what it takes then deal with it," he told them, watching as his team exchanged wary glances before slowly agreeing with him.

Sakura hopped on her "horse's" back. "Okay I a know of a little village around here somewhere" she spoke and walked into the forest.

AN.

Short, but it's better than nothing. :) Yes, I am aware that most of the characters are ooc but bear with me.

Review to tell me your thoughts, so I know if I should pick this story back up when I have time.


End file.
